


Challenges

by IsThisEvenHuman



Series: When nobody is watching [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Hanging Out, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsThisEvenHuman/pseuds/IsThisEvenHuman
Summary: [English Version!]StarSanses and Badguys spend a games night together, what could go wrong?
Relationships: None
Series: When nobody is watching [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142723
Kudos: 8





	Challenges

It wasn't all fights and knifes.

Right now BadGuys and Star Sanses were having a "War of challenges", Blueberror was the judge because he was considered someone neutral. They were harmless matches, "Who could stack the most hotdogs" "Who was the fastest making a tower of plastic cups", "Who could hold their breath the longest" ... which didn't make much sense as they were all skeletons. However, the scores were currently tied. 

Dust, Horror, Killer, and Nightmare: 15 points

Cross, Error, Dream, and Ink: 15 points.

Dream and Error looked at each other, the last one along with Cross were on the side of the Star Sanses so that it would be a fair 4 vs 4 

It was the turn of the time for the last challenge. "Don't look at me, my voice is anything but nice" said the destroyer, the guardian of dreams shrugged, and replied "Mine is too soft, I don't think I can beat Night" the aforementioned smiled with selfishness. 

Cross was definitely not going to be the one to sing because he was suffering from some scenic panic, and he also didn't want to be mocked by Killer and Dust, that left only one option.  
The artist was drawing, but stopped at the moment he felt his friend's gaze on him, he lowered his notebook, looking, to the surprise of some, uncomfortable.  
"Come on Ink, you can sing quite well" a faint multicolored blush formed on the cheeks of the Au's guardian, who sighed, rising from his place. 

. . .  
Nobody knows how or when, but right now Nightmare was on the ground, with Ink sweeping his face with his brush, apparently the painter didn't like to be teased when he was embarrassed, and the protector of negativity would learn it the hard way. The others decided not to interfere, and left the activity as a tie, Cross, Error, Blueberror and Horror preferred to go to the kitchen, while Dream, Killer, and Dust were joking and making bets on whether or not Night would get out of the hands of the artist alive. 

It was a good night.


End file.
